Outdoor advertising is a very common and powerful mode of disseminating information to users. Typically, outdoor advertising involves use of signage (e.g., a billboard, T.V., or other viewable advertisement) installed at public places such as, for example, roadways, bus/train stations, airports, shopping centers, parking spaces, etc. Further, these signage are usually managed by an advertising agency that rents the signage to different advertisers for a predetermined time period. New media now allows online placements in a similar way to billboard advertising.
However, while signage have proven to be an attractive means of advertising, they suffer from several drawbacks. For example, adverse weather such as fog, rain etc. greatly affects visibility of a signage to nearby users. Further, in order to provide visibility in low light conditions, such as during night, external lighting systems are needed which increases cost. Additionally, presence of extraneous objects such as trees, buildings, etc. partially or completely occludes signage resulting in poor visibility to users. Furthermore, for signage situated at locations, such as along highways, where users are always moving, sufficient exposure of advertisements to users may not be possible. It is therefore more difficult for the users to memorize the information of the advertisements.
Further, with existing methods of advertising using signage, neither the advertising agency, media buyer, reseller, nor the advertiser is able to determine reach and/or effectiveness of the advertisements. In other words, the advertiser is currently unaware about analytical information relating to consumption and usage of the advertisements on signage. Accordingly, advertisers are disadvantaged with regard to improving effectiveness of advertisements on signage or other advertising mediums such as, for example, but not limited to TV, real estate and other static, traditional, virtual, 3D, holographic, and other digital signage platforms. Digital signage may also be known as ‘dynamic signage’, and ‘digital streaming’. If you work in marketing, design, IT, or PR, you've likely come across a digital signage scenario that asks for your expertise. Digital signage is used across a wide portfolio. You see it in schools, convenience stores, hospitals, universities, receptions, sporting events, bus stops, malls and more. It's used to inform, educate, entertain and sell.
Over the years, the digital signage industry has adapted. What was once expensive, difficult and only available to the big brands of the world is now accessible by everyone. For the independent restaurateurs and the corner shops, as much as the big brands and signage. Digital signage includes the provision of content (video, images, adverts, presentations) to a digital device such as a TV screen, tablet, iPad or kiosk. Digital signage may be used in both public and private areas, including, for example, schools, stores and waiting rooms, to restaurants, bus stops and airports. Digital signage can also sometimes be called ‘digital OOH’, ‘digital out-of-home’ or ‘dynamic signage’ but all effectively refer to the same thing.
Advertising on digital signage is currently non-interactive. In other words, subsequent to a user viewing an advertisement on a digital signage, there may be no immediate action performable by the user as a result of viewing the advertisement. Typically, the user needs to remember or note writing information from the advertisement and perform a related action later by, for example, going online, calling a phone number, making a purchase, etc. Accordingly, the user is burdened with remembering or writing down information or taking a picture. As a result, a large number of users choose to ignore the advertisement, thus reducing the reach and/or effectiveness of the advertisement.
Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and systems for advertising in outdoor and indoor locations.